Saving Grace
by The cat and the raven
Summary: When you love someone, you don't act with greed. When someone loves you, they don't ask for anything. They just give and give and give and give to show you how much they love you. When you love them too, you give back.


**A story by "The Raven"**

* * *

"So...gonna give or what?" Francis glares down at me as I struggle to get free.

My wrists feel like crap. If there's one thing I hate, it's being trapped. Trapped is a small word compared to the big, ugly feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What do you think?" I spit in his face.

He howls like a monkey, pawing at his eyes. Didn't mean to get him there, but whatever works...

I try to roll off the loveseat. Instead of meeting freedom, I meet Francis' chest.

Ok, so not the WORST thing in the world. Gotta give him props, but right about now it's the LAST thing I wanna see.

"You're not getting away this time, monamie. Arthur's not here to save you this time."

I grit my teeth as he presses hard against me. He weighs so much!

"Who said I'm not?" I look past Francis' white shoulder. In all his shining glory, there Arthur stands.

He looks like a king.

"Arthur," his name is a prayer on my lips and a curse on Francis'.

I can't help but smile.

"Sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure where to look, but then I thought, Francis, Mr. Elegance, Mr. Rock My Body Or Taste My Wine Whichever Comes First. Of course he'd take you here, to a vineyard. The love seats an interesting touch though. I wasn't expecting that."

Arthur takes a step closer and then another.

Oh, God! Let my King save me!

Francis looks up at him through his long blonde hair. He bats his eyelashes and smiles, "There's a lot you don't know. So, are we going to fight to the death, or what? I plan on having Alfred very soon."

"I plan on the same, just not with you in it," Arthur draws his sword menacingly. His bushy brows pull down in a glare. He's so hot when he's angry.

"Thank you," I mouth gratefully when Francis lifts his rock hard body off me. I feel like I just got crushed by a 100 ton block of steel. Jeez! What does wine do to a guy?

"You're welcome," he mouths back bashing him over the head.

The half-drunk moron falls to the floor his pants pooling around his ankles. Would it kill a guy to get a belt?

"'Come on! Let's get out of here!" Arthur pulls me off the loveseat practically capturing me in his arms.

He flinches away as if my skin burns like acid. I try not to cry.

He hands me my shirt and starts walking before I've even got it on.

I tug it on and follow. I have to run to keep up.

"Where are we going?" I have to know. My brother must be sick with worry.

"My home," he looks back at me out of the corners of his emerald eyes. Something about that look gets me good. I'd follow him to the ends of the earth if he'd let me.

Once we get inside he starts a fire. I watch the embers turn red and orange, purple and blue.

"Thank you," I don't know what else to say. If he hadn't saved me, God only knows what the French bastard would have done.

"No problem," Arthur sits down beside me on the couch.

I glance at him and then scoot closer. He doesn't move away so I keep scooting. Before I know it, I'm right next to him. Our shoulders brush. I'm practically sitting on top of him.

He looks at me and doesn't look away.

"Why do you always save me?" I ask staring in to those gorgeous green eyes. "I'm not anything special."

"Yes, you are. Why do you think everyone's always trying to take you?"

"I don't know, but you never have. You give, but never take. You're always there, but you walk on ice. Maybe, maybe this time you should let me save you. You can't stay cold forever," I brush his cheek with my fingertips, ever so light. He shivers and leans in. This is my chance.

I kiss him on the lips, soft at first. His fingers tangle in my hair. My heart's pounding out of my chest. Dang! He's good!

Suddenly, he pushes me back. He just looks at me. His eyes are so hungry, as if he's never tasted love before. Maybe he hasn't.

"Arthur," his name barely gets across my lips.

He pushes me farther back on the couch, his legs on either side of me.

I grin up at him and kiss him again. His body is sweet against mine.

"Be my saving grace," he gives himself to me. But instead of just giving, he takes.

I give him my love, my lips, whole body. I give him everything I have in me.

"I'm yours, Arthur. Forever and always yours."

* * *

**Read and Review what you think!**

**No flames please, thank you ^^**


End file.
